Most ATVs are equipped with either traditional, discrete mechanical gears (i.e. first, second, . . . fifth, neutral and reverse) or a CVT which may have a mode to simulate discrete gears by holding the transmission at fixed ratios. The method for shifting can be completely manual (i.e., manual clutch and shift lever), automated, (i.e., electric clutch and shift mechanism actuated by the rider with pushbuttons labeled as “shift up,” “shift down”), or fully automatic (i.e., no rider input is required for shifting).
In ATVs that have automated rider selected shifting, the rider inputs for shifting can be a bit awkward to use correctly. The most common interface is in the form of an interface located on a handlebar of the vehicle, typically the left handlebar that includes a button on the interface that can be in one of three positions, a shift-up, neutral, or shift-down position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,081 describes such an interface and is incorporated herein by reference. Because the shift-up and shift-down buttons are located on the same interface, the rider may accidentally push the button in the wrong direction or, if separate buttons are provided, may push the wrong button which can cause an unpleasant surprise to the rider who was expecting to shift in an opposite direction. Depressing the button in the correct direction, or if separate buttons are provided, the correct button, also becomes more difficult if the rider is wearing gloves. In addition, for the rider to have confidence in what button is being pushed, the rider needs to look down at the interface located on the handlebar and thus divert his or her attention from driving.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a rider interface for electronic or mechanical shifting that is easy for the rider to use even while the rider is wearing gloves to reduce the possibility of rider error in selecting the appropriate control. In addition, it is desirable to provide a rider interface for electronic or mechanical shifting that does not divert the rider's attention and is intuitive for the rider to use.